darkshadowsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angelique Collins
Angelique Bouchard Collins war eine Hexe im 17., 18., 19., und 20. Jahrhundert. Angélique war auch die Feindin, Liebhaberin und Frau von Barnabas Collins. Biografie 17. Jahrhundert Angelique war auf Martinique geboren und wanderte, als sie noch ein Kind war nach Amerika, wo sie von Judah Zachary gelehrt wurde und dank ihm eine mächtige Hexe wurde. Damals war Angelique eher als Miranda du Val bekannt. Miranda ging nach Salem und dessen Territorien, wo sie außer Judah noch jemanden anderen (in ihrem Leben wichtigen) traf und zwar Andrew Merriweather, dessen Braut sie wurde. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wurden in Salem auch massenhafte verurteilte getötet und Miranda wurde selber auch beschuldigt, als sie eines Tages mit der Gruppe von Tituba im Wald war und hatte die Mädchen mit einer Illusion beflucht und ein Mädchen Namens Lucinda ist auch gestorben. Judah Zachary war nicht mehr nett zu ihr und hatte sie bei dem Richter Amadeus Collins beschuldigt, Miranda wiederum hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt Judah beschuldigt, da ein Unwetter alle Häuser zerstörte, seines jedoch nicht und sogar hatte sie frühzeitig gewonnen, doch alles zerfiel als Judah vor seinem eigentlichen Tod noch schrie: "She lies, she lies! She's a witch!" Anderfalls zerfiel Mirandas Rettung von der Hinrichtung als sie ein Kind gebor und dieses nicht weinte - es wäre ein Kind der Hexe. Miranda entschloss, sich dem Schicksal zu überlassen, doch auf ihre Überraschung sah sie ihre Mutter, die angeblich schon viel früher entführt wurde und einen fremden Mann der dafür sorgte, damit sie und ihr Kind nicht hingerichtet werden. Miranda verließ darauf Salem und ging zu Metacomet und verbrachte bei ihm den Rest des Lebens, bis sie in dem 18. Jahrhundert als Angelique Bouchard (nur mit skeptischen Erinnerungen) wiedergeboren wurde. 18. Jahrhundert Nach dem Leben als Miranda wurde ihr Spirit wiedergeboren als Angelique, die jedoch ein ganz neuer Mensch war und keiner lei Erinnerungen an das 17. Jahrhundert hatte. Angelique ist ein zehnjähriges, hübsches, glückliches Mädchen, das glücklich mit ihrer Mutter Cymbaline auf Martinique lebt. Diese von Angelique ist eine Hexe, doch eher eine Gute, und besitzt eigentlich nur die Fähigkeit durch Zauber Menschen selbst von den schlimmsten Krankheiten zu befreien. Eines Tages kommt in das Haus von Angelique ihr Vater Theodore Bouchard, an den Angelique keine Erinnerung mehr hatte. Theodore wollte mit Angelique eine Zeit verbringen, so hat er gesagt und nahm sie in einen anderen Teil von Martinique, wo er selber Lord war und in einem Turm mit dem Massa und vielen anderen Sklaven lebte. In Wirklichkeit nahm Theodore seine Tochter dorthin nicht deswegen, weil er sie liebt aber er sie ausnutzen will um einer eigenen Gefahr zu entkommen. Die Sklaven kommen zu einer Revolution immer näher und könnten gar Theodore vernichten, wenn sie nicht eien Schwäche hätten: sie glauben an eine afrikanische Göttin Namens Erzulie. Theodore ist sich bewusst, dass Angelique etwas Hexen-Blut hat und sieht genau so aus wie das Kind von Erzulie aus den Sagen. Theodore stellt seine Tochter verschiedenen Gefahren um vor den Leuten zu zeigen, dass sie kein normales Kind ist, zuerst muss sie bei einem Hunde-Angriff hilflos zusehen und ein zweites Mal wird ihr in der Kirche hinter ihr der Kopf eines toten Mädchen in ihrem Alter gezeigt. Angelique muss dauernd verschiedene Zeremonien überstehen und wird von den Sklavinnen Suzette und Thais immer vorbereitet und beginnt während der Zeit mit ihnen Mitleid zu spüren. Es verging fast ein Jahr und Angelique spürt das genaue Gegenteil von Glücklichkeit, da sie dauernd auf irgendwelche Zeremonien gehen muss und die restliche Zeit im Turm fast eingesperrt ist. Etwas glücklicher wird sie als sie sich mit einem Sklavenkind Namens Chloe anfreundet. Sie und Chloe spielen oft zusammen und Chloe gehört zu den ersten Personen, die Angelique zu ihrer zukünftigen Zukunft als bösartige Hexe verhalfen. Chloe zeigt Angelique Puppen mit echten Haaren und erzählt ihr von einer Macht, die es Hexen und Hexer schafft einen Menschen zu kontrollieren wenn sie eine Puppe mit dem Haar des Opfers machen. Chloe und Angelique denken, dass dies nur eine normale Sage ist und so beginnen sie ein Spiel zu spielen und Chloe gibt Angelique eins ihrer Haaren, doch gleich wird Angelique klar dass dies keine Sage weder Spiel ist als sie die Puppe in der Form von Chloe ersticht und Chloe stirbt, jedoch als Angelique die Puppe wieder in Ordnung bringt, kommt Chloe auch in Ordnung. Die beiden beschließen soetwas nie wieder zu spielen. Die zwei Mädchen sind immer wieder Zeuginnen von schrecklichen Sachen, die sich am Turm erregen und selbst Angelique fallen die Tränen als sie die Sklavenbestrafungen sieht. Einer Nacht haben Chloe und Angelique mit einem Ball gespielt und gleich haben sie sich versteckt, als sie fremde Stimmen hörten. Es waren der Massa und zwei Sklaven, wo einer von den beiden Mist gebaut hat und dafür eine schreckliche Strafe erleben muss. Massa befählt dem zweiten Sklaven eine Menge von Honig zu bringen und kurz darauf schüttelt er das ganze an den Sklaven, der bestraft sein soll und lässt ihn dann in ein Ameisennest zu fallen und kettet ihn noch, damit er sich nicht entfernen kann und es wurden nur noch seine Schreie zu hören, als die Ameisen an seinem Gesicht aßen um den Honig zu kriegen. Selbst die nächste Nacht bleibt nicht ohne Opfer, als der Vater von Angelique von der Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Chloe erkundigt wird und dafür Chloe ermordert und Angelique in einen Raum schloss. Es vergehen weitere zwei Jahre und Angelique findet einen weiteren Freund Namens Cesaire, der kein Sklave ist, mit ihm aber immer durch das Fenster sich unterhalten muss. Er erzählt ihr von der Revolution von den Sklaven und mehrere Nächte darauf fleht Theodore seine Tochter, damit sie eine Zeremonie durchführt und als sie nicht einwilligt beginnt er sie mit brutalen Mitteln dazu zwingen. Angelique geriet in Panik und sie denkt an Alles was sie wegen ihrem Vater erleben musste und so schnappt sie sich den eigenen Dolch ihres Vaters und sticht ihn mit ihm, so dass er in wenigen Minuten an Blutverlust wegen ihr stirbt. Durch Cesaires Einfluss gerieht Angelique auf den Inselteil der Negros und die beiden überleben als einzige von der Schiffes-Flotte, als sie von Piraten angegriffen werden. Auf der Negro-Halbinsel kommt Angelique unter die Hände eines Hexenmeister Namens The Bokor, der von ihr eine Hexe macht und ihr auch über Vampir- und Zombie-Mächten erzählt. Etwas später wird Angelique von Cesaire zurück in den eigentlichen Teil von Martinique gerufen, als dieser ihr über die Hexen-Verurteilung ihrer Mutter erzählte. Angelique geht zurück in das Dorf, wo sie aufwuchs und übergebt ihrer Mutter den Zombie-Powder, obwohl es schließlich mit einer Katastrophe endet und ihre Mutter einen schmerzhaften Tod erlebt. Angelique bleibt ganz alleine zurück und so fällt ihr nichts anderes ein als sich als eine Dienerin im Haus der DuPres-Familie zu bewerben. Sie hat mit der Matriarchin Natalie DuPres gesprochen und diese bietet ihn schließlich den Job an und die vierzehnjärige Angelique hilft hauptsächlich der jungen Josette zu lernen und die beiden wachsen wie Schwestern auf. In der DuPres Familie erlebt Angelique recht schöne Jahre und so verzichtet sie fast auf Hexerei. Als Angelique fast 20 ist kommt nach Martinique ein Gast aus Amerika und der Sohn einer richtig reichen Familie. Er hieß Barnabas Collins. Er und Angelique verlieben sich ineinander, doch Angelique's Glück ist bald zerstört als sich Barnabas in Josette verlieben und dann auf Collinwood heiraten. Angelique arbeitet auf Collinwood als eine Dinerin mit gebrochenem Herzen und so kehrt sie zurück zur Hexenkraft. Zuerst benutzt sie Ben und lässt Josette durch Hexerei Jeremiah Collins lieben, jener jedoch von Barnabas getötet wird und mehrere Tage darauf kommen er und Josette wieder zusammen. Während all den Ereignissen behauptet die zweite Tochter von Andre DuPres, dass im Haus eine Hexe wäre und bei diesem Gespräch lauscht auch Angelique und kommt darauf, dass ihr echter Vater (so wie es Cymbaline erwähnte) nicht Theodore ist, sondern Andre DuPres selbst. Mehrere Tage darauf erinnert sich Angelique auf Chloe und auf die Puppen und so lässt sie zuerst Barnabas leiden und als seine Schwester tödlich erkränkt wird, macht Angelique mit Barnabas einen Deal: Wenn es ihr gelingt seine Schwester zu heilen, wird er sie heiratten. Er willigt ein. Obwohl Barnabas von der Hexe Angelique gezwungen wird sich mit ihr zu verheiraten, trotzdem hört er nicht auf Josette zu lieben und besucht sie andauernd. Angelique wird immer mehr und mehr neidischer auf Josette und als Barnabas sie wegschickt um vor Angelique sie in Sicherzeit zu bringen lacht Angelique einfach darüber, da Josette ihr "nicht so einfach entkommen kann". Barnabas kommt selber hinter das Geheimnis von Angelique, als er sieht wie sie ein Feuer erzeugt und er wirft der Hexe vor, sie habe ihm seine Schwester damals gekränkt. Um ihn zu stillen nimmt sie eine Puppe in der Form von seiner Schwester Sarah und beginnt diese mit einer Nadel zu zerstechen. Barnabas kniet vor ihr und bittet sie dies zu stoppen und destomehr wird Angelique eine bösartige verrückte Hexe. Es vergehen Tage und Angelique hat immer das starke Gefühl von Barnabas ignoriert zu werden und als er sie nicht anhört, lässt sie schließlich einen Fluch auf ihn fallen, als sie ihn in einen Vampir verwandelt, was sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann. Als Barnabas schließlich ein Vampir ist und sich als tot ausgibt, hört er nicht auf sich mit Josette zu treffen, was Angelique natürlich nicht gefällt und in derselben Nacht trifft sie Josette auf dem Witwenhügel und bewahrt sie von Barnabas, da dieser sie in einen Vampir verwandeln wird, worauf sich die junge Josette von den Klippen stürzt und nimmt sich das Leben und Angelique geht zurück nach Martinique. 19. Jahrhundert 20. Jahrhundert Fähigkeiten *'Beschwörung:' Der Akt von dem Rufen einer Person zu sich und ihr einen Befehl erteilen. *'Elementelle Kontrolle:' Der Akt von der Kontrolle der Elementen: Erde, Wind, Wasser und Feuer. *'Mediumship:' Der Akt von dem Wiederaufstehen der Toten. (siehe Zombie) *'Nekromantion:' Der Akt von dem Kontrollieren der Zombies. *'Spell Casting:' Der Akt von dem Ändern der Realität durch Magie. *'Telekynese: '''Der Akt von dem Kontrollieren und Bewegen der Gegenstände und Personen. *'Voodoo: '''Eine Fähigkeit, durch welche sie jemanden in ein anderes Spezies verwandeln kann. (z.B. in einen Vampir) Persönlichkeit Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Hexen Kategorie:Weiblich